


Family

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky doesn't approve of how Steve treated Tony, Domestic Violence, Family, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Peter is mad as hell when he finds out Steve hit Tony, Peter is their son, Set post Civil War, Steve and Tony are married, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: “Did he hit you?” Peter blurted, stepping fully into the room.  He went between them to look at Tony’s face.  The bruise was dark and swollen, and it extended all the way down to his cheekbone.  Tony went red under the scrutiny, and Peter turned to Steve.  “Did you hit him?”“Pete.”  Steve said his name like a sigh, like he’d just gotten a call that Peter had detention or failed a Spanish test.  “It’s complicated.”





	Family

Tony and Steve were fighting, which made sense.  Tony had caught his husband trying to leave a package and take off without a goodbye.  They knew Peter was in the other room, but the fifteen year old didn’t think either of his father’s realized how loud they were being.  He sat at the kitchen table quietly, pretending to browse the pizza menu while he eavesdropped.

There was something off about the whole tone of the fight though.  Peter had gotten a lot more familiar with the sound of their arguments since the Accords were first conceptualized, but this was different.  Neither of them had ever sounded this angry.  Steve had never tried to leave before.  Tony had never sounded so wounded.

Abandoning the menu, Peter crept into the doorway to watch, and the two men were too wrapped up in their argument to notice.  He let the noise of the fight fade away and focused on their body language instead.  Every time Steve moved towards him, Tony stepped back.  He wouldn’t let his husband within arm’s length.  Steve said something else—angry, defensive—and Peter caught the word ‘Bucky.’  Tony said something back, turning his head as he did as if to better display his black eye.  Steve averted his gaze, just for a second, but it was long enough for something to click.

“Did he hit you?” Peter blurted, stepping fully into the room.  He went between them to look at Tony’s face.  The bruise was dark and swollen, and it extended all the way down to his cheekbone.  Tony went red under the scrutiny, and Peter turned to Steve.  “Did you hit him?”

“Pete.”  Steve said his name like a sigh, like he’d just gotten a call that Peter had detention or failed a Spanish test.  “It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not,” Peter said.  “Did you hit him or not?”

“Come on, buddy,” Tony said, lightly taking Peter’s arm.  “Go on back to your room, alright?  We’ll order dinner in just a second.”

Peter shook him off and took another step toward Steve.  “Did you hit him?” he demanded again.

“Pete…” Steve said again.  Suddenly, there was too much shame in his face. 

“What else happened?” Peter said.  Steve wouldn’t look at him, so he turned back to Tony.  “Why did it take you so long to get home?”

“I told you,” Tony said weakly.  “I had problems with the suit.  Pepper had to send someone to find me.”

“Did he leave you hurt somewhere?” Peter said.  His voice broke, and he knew he was seconds away from tears.  He pushed it back though.  Steve was a super soldier, and Tony was hurt and out of his suit.  Peter needed to be the strong one for just a little while longer.  “Dad, please.  Just tell me what happened.”

“We fought,” Tony mumbled.  “In Siberia.  I went to help, but I saw the video of my parents and… and went after Barnes.  We fought, and the arc reactor got smashed.”

Peter vision went white.  He was shaking with adrenaline.  His body felt red hot, and a moment passed before he could form words.

“Got smashed?” he repeated, and Tony nodded.  He turned back to Steve and said, "How?"

“The shield,” Steve mumbled.

“You used your shield to smash the arc reactor?” Peter said.  Steve gave a miniscule nod, and Peter couldn’t help imagining it.  He’d seen the state of the suit Tony came home in.  It would have taken more than one blow to do that.  Even just imagined, the picture of his dad prone on the ground while the shield came down again and again made him feel sick.

“Get out,” Peter finally spat.

“Peter, let’s just take a minute and-”

“You smashed the arc reactor, and you left him to die,” Peter yelled.  He’d lost his struggle not to cry, and tears were streaming down his face.  “You know the suit doesn’t work without it, and you left him!”  He pushed Steve with both hands, and the super soldier stumbled backwards a step before he grounded himself.  “Get out!”

Peter pushed him again, harder this time, and Steve’s hands flew up instinctively to balance.  Tony reacted to the movement instantly, shouting, “Steve, don’t!” as he grabbed Peter by the shoulders.  He caught his foot on the coffee table in his haste though, and they both crashed into the couch.

For a split second, they were all frozen in shock before Peter was scrambling to his feet, afraid he’d hurt Tony more by landing on him.  Tony was quick to reassure him but slow getting up.

“Did you really think I’d hit him?” Steve finally said.  He sounded heartbroken by the prospect.  “Tony, I. . . . I’d never hurt our son.”

“And last week you would have sworn you’d never hurt Dad,” Peter said, still standing between his fathers.  “Get out.”

Steve opened his mouth as if to speak, but he closed it again and shook his head when no words came.  He stood there looking at his husband and son for a long moment before touching the package he’d left on the end table.

“Open it,” he finally said.  “Please.”

Peter said nothing, but he kept staring him down.  Tony gave a single nod and said, “Goodbye, Steve.”

Steve had forgotten that Bucky was waiting for him though.  The look on the man’s face clearly said that he’d heard everything, but there was no sympathy in his features.  They stood together silently and pretended not to hear Peter’s wailed _“You could have died,”_ through the door. 

“You have a kid,” Bucky finally said, turning to walk.

“Yeah,” Steve said, falling into step beside him.  “Peter.  He’s fifteen.”  When Bucky didn’t respond, he kept talking.  “His biological parents died when he was four, and Tony adopted him.  He was eight when we got married and I adopted him.”

“And you love him,” Bucky said.  It was a statement, not a question.  “Him and Tony.”

“Of course I love my family,” Steve said defensively.

Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You know we have to go,” Steve said.

“We do now,” Bucky said.  There was a long pause.  “But you’re still leaving them.”

“Yeah.”

“You never should have done any of this,” Bucky said. 

Steve lowered his gaze to the sidewalk, and they were both quiet.


End file.
